The New Girl
by Mandi91
Summary: Charactors:Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Lisa Sharp, Jesse Wood, Brittany Underwood, Matt Elliot, Faylien Sherwood, Brandon Adkision, Kayla Ezell, Kikyo, Inuyasha,...
1. New Girl

Hello Hope You Like This Story.  
_

* * *

(Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm 17 and I go to Shikon High School (eleventh grade) and I have blonde hair with midnight blue and black highlights. I moved out when I was fourteen now I'm living in an apartment.)_

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!** was what I woke up to every morning. After hitting the snooze button a couple of times I finally got out of bed and took my normal half an hour shower. Then went to my walk-in closet where I picked out a Good Charlotte band tee-shirt, black pants, and some vans. I grabbed my car key and ran out the door. When I got to school I saw Sango outside.

_(Sango has midnight blue hair with light blue highlights thats always put up in a long ponytail. She still live with her parents because they don't care what she does.)_

Me: "Hey girl."  
Sango: "Hey Kagome."  
Me: "Whats wrong Sango."  
Sango: "MIROKU thats whats wrong!"  
Me: "sighWhat did he do this time."  
Sango: "What do you think!"  
Me: "Where is he anyway."  
Someone behind me: "Who me?"  
I turned around it was Miroku

_(Miroku-We call him Perv because thats what he is a pervert. He has raven hair thats alwaysin a dragontail at the nape of his neck. He lives with his gay step brother Jesse Wood)_

_(Jesse-We call him Jessica cause it gets on his nerves! He has brown hair.)_

Me "Hello Perv, how are you?"  
Miroku: "Hey Kagome, I'm we better get to class you know how Mrs.Sakura is when we're late."  
Sango: "Yeah he's right Kagome."  
We wet on to class.

Mrs.Sakura: "Where have ya'll been?"  
Sango: "Well Jeni, We got hit by a bus carried off by a pack of wild dogs and finally ended up in a ditch."  
Jeni: "Very well take a seat and you know better than to use my first name."  
Sango: "Ok Jeni."

We took our normal seats. I started to finish one of me drawings of a fairy with its wings on fire when a girl with short black hair and a Godsmack band tee-shirt on walked in the room and handed Jeni a note.  
Jeni: "Oh class this is our new student, Lisa Sharp.Lisa why don't you sit next to Miss Higurashi."  
Me: "stood andwaved with fake smile Hi I'm Kagome."  
Then I sat back down and containued with my drawing.

Lisa: "Thats very good."  
Me: "Thanks its just something I do when I'm bored."  
Jeni: "Lisa, Kagome do you have something to share with the class?"  
Lisa: "Well we were just talking about how boring this class is and that we're leaving. Bye."  
We gathered our stuff and left and when we got out in the hall we burst out laughing.  
Me: "You know I think we'll make great friends after all."  
Lisa: "Yeah, me too.I need a smoke lets go outside."  
Me:"Yeah, me too."

We started walking thorugh the long hallway.  
Lisa: "Well normally I'm only friends with gay/lesbian people, but..."  
Me: "Are you a lesbian? Cause I am!"  
Lisa: "Well yeah...wait you are? Cool."  
Me:"Well Lisa I ..."  
I was cut off when Lisa grabbed me and kissed me.(French kissed me to be exact)  
After we kissed we gave our phone numbers.

* * *

I know its kind of a cliff hanger but I'll have the next chapter soon enough.Well did you like it let me know! 


	2. Party Time

Hey Peps I finally wrote the 2nd chapter aren't you proud of me(lol). Hope You Like!And please review.

* * *

...When I got home from school, I decided to wait at least 30 minutes before I called Lisa. But before 30 minutes was up... 

**RING!RING!RING!** It was my phone.  
Me:"Hello?"  
Lisa:"Hey Honey."  
Me:"Hey Lisa."  
Lisa:"You wanna come over to my apartment?"  
Me:"Why?"  
Lisa:"I'm having a party."  
Me:"OK!"  
Lisa: "Bring some friends if you can."  
Me: "Ok I'll try."  
Lisa: "See you later."  
Me: "Bye"

I didn't bother to see if any one could come. I just grabbed my car keys and cell phone and left. When I got to Lisa's apartment, I knocked on the door and Lisa answered  
Lisa: "Hey honey."  
Me: "Hey Lisa. I couldn't find anyone to come."  
Lisa: "That's ok. Come on in."

We went inside there wern't that many people but the music was really loud. I turned and looked at Lisa.

Me: "So..."  
**ring!ring!ring! **It was my cell phone.  
Me: "Hold on a sec Lisa"  
I went in to the hallway and I answered my phone.  
Me: "Hello?"  
Sango: "Hey Kagome where are you?"  
Me: "Oh hey Sango. I'm at a party"  
Sango: "Where? Wait let my guess...your boyfriend's house"  
Me: "No I don't have a boyfriend"  
Sango: "Then where are you!"  
Me: "God, Sango you don't have to yell. I'm at my...girlfriend's house"  
Sango: "So...um...your a lesbian?"  
Me: "Yes Lisa I am."  
Sango: "So...who's your girlfriend?"  
Me: "Lisa Sharp, the new girl. We hooked up after we left Mrs.Sakura's class"  
Sango: "Ok...um...I'll let you get back to the party.Bye."  
Me: "Bye."

When I went back into the apartment I didnt see Lisa. So I went over to this girl with green hair.

Me: "Hey do you know where Lisa went?"  
Green Haired Girl: "Yeah she is in the kitchen."  
Me: "Thanks"

I went to the kitchen. Lisa was talking to agirl with pink hair and a guy with blue hair. Lisa looked over and saw me.

Lisa: "Hey Kagome. These are my friends. The girl with pink hair is Brittany and the blue haired dude is her boyfriend Matt and in the living room the green haired girl is Faylien and the black haired dude is her boyfriend Brandon."  
Me: "Ok"  
Lisa: "Brit, Matt this is my girl friend Kagome"  
Britt and Matt: "Hi Kagome"  
Me: "Hi Britt and Matt"  
Lisa: "Ok Bye"

Lisa grabbed my arm and pulled me into the the living room and then into another room which ended up being her bedroom. Lisa shut the door and turned around and looked at me.  
Lisa: "What was the phone call about?"

Me: "Nothing"  
Lisa: "Well it looked like nothing was more important than me!"  
Me: "I'm sorry it won't happen again"  
I walked toward her and put my hnads around her waist and looked her straight in the eyes  
Me: "I promise"  
Lisa: "Ok"

She leaned in and we started to kiss.Before I knew it my Lisa had taken off my shirt. So I took off her shirt. Then the door opened, it was Faylien. We broke our kiss.  
Faylien: "Oh sorry but we can't find Britt or Matt."  
Lisa: "Ok Fay hold on."

We put our shirts back on and went back into the living room.We looked through out her apartment but could not find them.  
Brandon: "Is her car still her?"  
Lisa looked out the window.  
Lisa: "No."  
We all ran down the stair and got into Lisa's car and drove to Britt's house.

When we got to Britt's house, Britt's car was in the driveway but her parents car wasn't so her parents weren't home.Lisa was the first one into the house and I was right behind her. I followed her up stairs.Lisa was apparentlly not thinking. She opened the door without knocking...  
There was Britt and Matt.

Lisa: "Oh so you decided to ditch my party to come here and have sex?Lisa folded her arms"  
Britt: "Sorry..."  
Lisa: "It's ok.I just hope your parent don't find out."

We left Britt and Matt and went back to Lisa's apartment. After afew minutes Fay and Brandon left.  
Me: "I'm going too. See ya tomorrow."  
Lisa: "Ok Bye"

When I got home I went straight to bed.

* * *

Oh I forgot to say Jesse isn't really gay I was just mad at him so I put that he was 


	3. Detention

Here is Chapter 3.

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 as usual. I took a shower and wore a black t-shirt, black capris that came 5 inches from my ankles, hot pink knee socks, and black and pink vans.Then I put on black lipstick, black eyeliner, and black eyeshadow on. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and left for school.  
When i got to school I wanted to go see Sango but...  
Green Haired Girl: "Kagome!"  
_What was her name again,_I thought,_ Oh yeah Faylien.  
_Me: "Hey Fay"  
Fay: "Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the building where none of the kids could see us and tell the teachers. Matt, Britt, Brandon, and Kayla Ezell. We just hung out there and talked awhiel. Then I looked down at my watch it was already 2nd block.  
Me: "Oh my god, see ya!" I ran to my locker and got my stuff and went to...Mr.Turner's Class.  
As I went into the room...  
Mr.Turner: " Where have you been?"  
Me: "What do you care?"  
Mr.Turner: "Icare about your gr..."  
Me: "Don't even say it. I heard enough of it from my perents. Hey you now I'm glad they"re dead."  
Mr.Turner: "Ok that's enough take a seat"  
I took my usual seat in the back of the class next to Lisa.  
Lisa: "Where have yu been?"  
Me: "i was with your friends...wait why weren't you there?"  
Lisa: "They didn't tell me about it."  
Our conversation ended with that.  
After 3rd block, we saw this new dude hanging with Kikyo. 

(Kikyo - Big prep that I care nothing about)

I went over to the new guy.  
Me: "Are they bothering you?"  
New Dude: "No not real..."  
Igrabbed his arm and pulled him away from Kikyo.  
Me: "Why don't you hang with me and my posse pointed to my friends "  
New Dude: "Sure"  
Me: "Ok I;m Kagome"  
New Dude: "I'm Inuyasha"  
Me: And this is Lisa, Brittany,Matt, Brandon, Faylien, and Kayla pointsto person when name is said "  
Inuyasha: "Ok...um...I..."  
Kikyo: "KAGOME!" I turned around and she smacked me so I punched her and she started to cry.  
Mr.Castleberry: "KAGOME HIGARASHI! My office now...along with Lisa Sharp."  
_God why is everyone yelling at me today._  
Lisa, Kikyo, and I went into Mr.Castleberry's office and sat down.  
Mr.Castleberry: "Miss Higarashi, Why did you hit Kikyo?"  
Me: "Well it is pretty obvious, she is a prep and..."  
Mr.Castleberry: "This is no time for jokes, Miss Higarashi."  
Me: "Ok. Well she hit me."  
Mr.Castleberry: "Kikyo, is this true?"  
Kikyo: "No, she is lying. I never hit her."  
Lisa: "Yes you did , I saw you."  
Me: "Kikyo, there is no use lying I have a witness."  
Mr.Castleberry: "Ok I have 2 diefferent stories...Kagome,Lisa you have detention this afternoon."  
Me: "What? That's bullshit, the only reason that your not putting her in detention is because she alwayz dresses nice and we are always wearing black so you think we're the ones causing all the trouble!"  
Mr.Castleberry: "Not one more word or you'll be in detention tomorrow, too."  
I ran out of there. I couldn't put up with that shit anymore. So I went on to 4th block that was Chorus.  
At lunch, Lisa kept trying to confort me but I wouldn't say anything.  
After school, Of couse, we had detention. I just sat there staring off into space. Then the teacher, Mrs.Demastis, left the room. I got up walked up, opened the window, and climbed out said. Lisa came after me. We ran to my car and drove off.  
We went to my house and listened to music and took a nap.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
